In Midst of a Battle, a Rose Blossoms
by DerpStarkid
Summary: Greasers and Socs don't get along. But when a girl who is split down the middle, will Two-Bit fall in love with her despite the troubles...
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1: A New Day**_

It was any day in Tulsa, filled with fights between the two social classes, between the Socs and the Greasers. Now everyone was defined as one or the other, except for adults. The Socs were richer than the others, somewhat smarter, always driving Corvettes and wearing madras/ski jackets, their symbol is pretty much a switchblade, they tend to more drunk than Greasers and they jump the Greasers for fun. Greasers are the opposite, they are poorer than Socs, are known to put grease in their hair, wear jeans and leather, and are more tough when it comes to fights. But no one has seen someone who is almost split down the middle, a mixture of both.

Now this is where Kristin Lopez comes in. She is your average seventeen year old, reckless but yet has a sense of maturity. With long black hair that reaches a bit past her shoulders and piercing emerald green eyes, she has a personality to match that makes her sensitive, daring, tough, sly, talkative, and sarcastic possibly at the same time. She dresses up like Greasers sometimes, and sometimes like Socs. She isn't one class or the other, she was known to be unique just in her own ways. Kris was well-known around the Soc's part of town, for the fact that she was living there, she was one of the cool girls. And the Greasers knew her just as well, she hung out with them every now and then, whether catching a flick or participating in a rumble.

September weekends were highlights for Kris, no school and all relaxation. It was only just after noon, she had already changed in her jean shorts and buttoned up red madras sweater, then she was out of her house. She lived somewhat alone, her best friend who was more like her brother, stayed every now and then but the house was usually empty besides herself. Kristin looked down the road of her street, picking to go in the direction that lead her into the main portion of town.

"Hey Kris!" She heard a familiar voice shout out her name only minutes later when she passed the GX and looked around just to see who. That's when her smile grew upon her lips, seeing that figure of Sodapop was rushing towards her. Soda enveloped her in a hug, spinning her around before setting her down once again. "Hi Soda! You working again?" Kris asked him as she looked behind him, waving at Steve behind him. "Yeah yeah… nice to see you up at our side of the town, haven't seen you since you were hanging with those Socs!" He ruffled her hair before sighing and looking down at her once more. "Well, I gotta get back to work. You get to my place and surprise the others, say hi for me!"

Kris nodded and watching as Soda began to walk back to the gas station. "Sure thing, see ya around!" She called out before she started walking in the opposite direction, towards the North side of town where it was Greasers territory. Any Greaser passing by would have questioned or threatened her of her whereabouts, why she was on their side of town. But like any other time, Kris got her way through as she did by any means necessary, even if it meant pulling out the switchblade she kept in her back pocket. She kept on walking though, shoving her hands in her pockets and keeping her eyes locked on the houses in the distance.

Soon enough she stopped at a house with no cars around, but a light on just faintly coming from inside. That was the Curtis house, where Ponyboy, Darry, and Soda lived together since their parents had died in an awful car crash. Being as quiet as possible, Kris slipped through the front gate with ease and silently opened the front door, which their door was always unlocked for any friends that wanted to stop by. There, she saw the back of one Greaser on the floor with his eyes stuck on the TV, one lounging on the nearby armchair, and two hanging out in the kitchen.

"Get up you filthy Greasers!" Kris yelled as she entered the living room, causing all of the heads to turn to her. Dally, the one who was really half-asleep on the armchair, looked at her and blinked before he smiled at her. "Who ya calling Greaser?" He asked her as he watched her carefully. "Kris!" Two-Bit greeted her and tackled her down to the floor after getting up from watching Mickey Mouse cartoons. She laughed and looked up at him before struggling to get up, eventually pinning him to the floor with a smile. "Gotcha…" Kris giggled as her hair cascaded down her face.

"Oh come on now, don't hurt each other now…" Darry exclaimed as he walked into the living room and plopped himself onto the sofa. Kris sighed and rose from her position, brushing herself off as she looked around. "So, how have you guys been?" She asked as Ponyboy came into view, leaning in the kitchen doorway. "Pretty good, how about you?" Pony asked with a nod.

It took a couple seconds for Kris to answer, trying to recall everything she did. "Well, nothing much really. Besides going to school and hanging out with some friends…. My life has been pretty boring. Oh! And Soda told me to say hi for you guys!" She finally finished with a small smile, looking down at Two-Bit, who was now propped up by his elbows.

Out of all of the Greasers that she knew, Two-Bit was by far the closest she had been to. They both loved to laugh and fight, stick up for what's right and for their pals. Basically, she had a blast spending time with him for the most part, when he wasn't drunk or flirting with other girls. "Seems like being a Soc isn't much fun, is it?" Two-Bit proposed with a laugh, and received a shrug from Kris. She looked down at the TV and with a smile, placed her hands on her hips. "Watching Mickey Mouse again? A bit obsessed, aren't you?"

Ponyboy laughed and nodded, walking over and getting a good look at the TV. "Always comes here to watch it, don't you Two-Bit?" Two-Bit peeled his eyes away from the cartoon to shrug. "Your house is where everyone comes Pony, beats living in the basement." He replied honestly and returned to his program. Kris sighed and looked back at the two strong men laying on some comfort of sorts. "Having fun?"

Dally looked at Kris, arching his eyebrow before patting his lap. "Kinda, wanna sit on my lap instead of standing?" He questioned playfully and it took her only a couple of seconds before making up her mind and settling down on her lap. Kris and Dally sure had a thing going on, as well as Soda. The two loved to flirt with her and she didn't mind at all, flirting with them back. Basically, they were friends with benefits. "Better?" She asked Dally as he shifted slightly. "Yup…" He sighed and closed his eyes, head facing away from her.

"You guys coming to the rumble tomorrow?" Darry spoke up and looked around at the crowd, which what, attracted her attention. "Rumble… what rumble?" Kris asked, trying to be as innocent as possible, but failed. "Aw little girl, you aint coming. It's a guy thing first of all… and a gal like you wouldn't last with the Socs and the Hoods pounding on ya." He leaned back on the couch with a sigh. They never thought she could really fight, that she was too weak. But only Two-Bit and Johnny really knew the punch she could pack.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey guys! I was so surprised by the great reviews I got for this story, and I had really no plans to continue it. But guess what? I'm doing it just for you guys because I didn't actually think people would like my story of the Greasers. Keep sending me the love, love you all! And I will try my best to do good this time. :D_

* * *

The next day flew by as fast as it came, Kris hung out with the boys and they all had their fair share of memories. But as did every day there was a rumble, Socs and Greasers kept to their own ways in attempt to be fair for the upcoming night. Which usually struck Kristin as off because they weren't fair on all other days, so why would a rumble be any different? The typical explanation was that it was the boys mind; boys just work as differently as girls did. And the clock slowly ticked down the hours, minutes, and seconds as the sky darkened on that night.

Kris had told the boys, right before the rumble, that she had to get home before her mother worried about her because they had "guests" coming over for dinner. And what a lie she told, luckily she was pretty talented in it. She had changed into some black jeans, her favorite red converse, a black tank, and a leather jacket to protect herself from any falls she had to take. She had learned well, if it was right to brag. She had snuck out of her bedroom window and hopped onto the ground below, looking quickly before running towards the park. The rumble would start in a minute, so she had to keep on going. It didn't even take long until Kris saw the faint outline of the park, people gathering in the center, a group on one side and one on the other. She hurried up and finally stepped out from the shadows, walking towards the center.

"Miss me boys?" Kristin called out with a grin, most of the heads turning to her. The Soc of all Socs, Bob Sheldon, looked at her with an equally surprised look that told her that she was in such a treat. Darry stood in his muscle tee not far, standing with his arms crossed and with a grim expression. Oh boy was she going to get it after the rumble, most likely going back to the Curtis' to just relax and take care of the wounds she would probably pick up with no problem. "Hello there Kris, what are you doing out here?" Bob asked once she had made her way in front of him, with her own arms crossed. "I think that's pretty much self-explanatory if I am the only girl here." She said coolly as she studied him, really wondering why the hell he was so dumb.

"And you're on the greasy team?" Bob snickered, disbelief was evident in his voice. Kristin slowly shook her head, taking a couple steps closer to him. "Nope… I am a Greaser and all Greasers have one thing in common, they look out for each other." She simply said and smiled innocently before kicking him right where it hurts the most, sending him to the ground as the fight broke out around her with yells piercing the silence. It was great to be back in action, unlike the last couple of weeks for school and such. Kristin quickly looked around and dodged an incoming tackler, causing him to fall to the ground and she dug her foot onto his head until she heard a satisfying. "Hey, Kris!" She looked around and saw Two-Bit making his way towards her, jumping over scrambling Hoods and Socs. "Fancy seeing you here, after you were told not to!" He joked and helped her get some Socs out of the way as they came. She loved to be around the wisecracker of the bunch, he was one of the few who helped her with her problems yet could make fun of her no matter what happened.

"You know me… sometimes I'm in the mood for something different!" She replied with a small shrug, pausing to look at him before turning away, just to feel a sting on her cheek. "SHIT!" She yelled in pain as she punched the Socs in the guts. Feeling her cheek and feeling a bit of blood trickle down her cheek, she cursed even more. The damn Soc had rings on, one of the things you never wanted to cross with unless you wanted to be beat up bad. "You alright?" Two-Bit asked her and she just nodded it off, darting across the park and helping Soda get a Soc heading his way.

Soon the rumble was over and the Greasers/Hoods had won, cheering and doing backflips in victory. Most of them had gotten a few bruises and cuts, mud all over their clothes as they walked home. With a weary sigh, Kristin walked over to the whole gang (excluding Johnny and Ponyboy) as she wiped the mud off her jacket. "Kristin, what were you thinking? Coming here and then punching that Soc like that?" Darry told her sternly once she arrived, and she could always count on him to be the overprotective one, especially over the only girl. "You don't have to worry about me, you do this every time we go to a rumble and I will continue to go no matter what." She defended herself with a huff, and soon found her in an argument she rather not take place in.

"You're a girl, this pretty much a guy thing and when your parents find out…"

"They won't find out! And it's pretty sexist from a guy like you to be saying that."

"Look I just don't want you getting hurt, you know how I am with Ponyboy, Johnny, and yourself. You heard what happened to Johnny! He won't ever be the same again!"

"Yeah but I'm not Johnny and I understand you trying to help, but you're not. Not going to make any difference, I'm done here… let's just go back and relax." Kristin ended it, raising an eyebrow at the others before walking away. Soon the boys followed her closely, starting with Two-Bit and his arm around her shoulder. "You did great there, surprised me and the guys." He told her with a grin, reaching over to gently rub over her cut, causing her to wince slightly. "The Soc had some rings on, Ima get him for you." She smiled slightly and nudged him with her shoulder, glad that he was always going to look out for her.


End file.
